This invention relates to methods of manufacturing modified wood materials and, more specifically, to a method of manufacturing a modified wood material by impregnating flammable natural woods with a non-flammable inorganic substance to render them highly durable.
The modified wood material having a high durability is useful because, when used as building materials, house interior finishing materials, furniture materials and the like, any fire occurring and spreading normally through the flammable woods can be remarkably suppressed and any attack by putrefactive bacteria, white ants or the like can be well avoided.